Veinticuatro años después
by Sinna Etherion
Summary: SPOILER DEL 7º Rose, Lily, Hugo, James y Al vuelve a Hogwarts una vez mas. Para James ya es el último año, mientras que Albus empieza con los TIMOS. Amor, odio, aventura, diversión se entretejen en este fic que espero que os guste /no se me da bien el s
1. Otra vez Hogwarts

Veinticuatro años después

**Veinticuatro años después**

**NdlA: **_Fic sobre la historia de los hijos de Harry y compañía cuando ya llevan varios años en Hogwarts. Hay datos que puede que no sean ciertos . Por cierto, el título está mal, en realidad es el de arriba :)_

_Habrá capítulos contados por diferentes protagonistas, así como por un narrador omnipresente, espero que se entienda ¿?_

* * *

El vapor subía de la chimenea del tren hasta perderse en el infinito.

Una gran familia aparecía en la entrada mágica del Andén 9 y 3/4. Eran cuatro adultos y cinco niños. El mismo vapor que  
antes subía y subía empezaba a envolverlos con su característica fragancia. Era curioso, a pesar de que aquello significaba la vuelta al colegio los niños no parecían deprimidos en absoluto.

Harry James Potter, acompañado de su esposa Ginevra y de su cuñado y mejor amigo Ronald Weasley, que a su vez iba tambien acompañado por la señora de este, Hermione, llevaba a sus hijos hasta el tren que los mantendría alejados de casa tanto tiempo.

Para su hijo mayor, James, ya era el último año que pasaba en Hogwarts y sabía que pensaba aprovecharlo al máximo, pues despues se incorporaría al mundo laboral mágico y sus años de estudiante habrían quedado atrás. Albus Severus, al que todos llamaban _Al_ (y no era de extrañar) era un año menor que su hermano, por lo tanto contaba con 16 años, al igual que Rose, la mayor de los Weasley. El pequeño de esta familia se llamaba Hugo que iba al mismo curso que Lily, la tercera y última hija de los Potter.

Se despidieron, como casi siempre, con un rápido beso y efusivos movimientos de mano por la ventanilla.

_Chuuuuu_ el tren avanzaba rápidamente por los en ese momento verdes campos Ingleses que pronto se convertirian en Escoceses.

Los cinco hermanos y primos consiguieron encontrar un vagón vacío. Charlaron animadamente durante la mayor parte del viaje hasta que, sin previo aviso, la puerta se abrió bruscamente y apareció un chico desgarvado pero de porte elegante con una melenilla rubia que le caía suavemente por ambos lados de la cara. Sus ojos grises se clavaron en los marrones de Rose, en ellos se notaba asco hacia la chica:

- Llaman a los prefectos -dijo con un tono perfectamente harmonizado -ponéos la túnica y arrancad. -a pesar de que hubiera dos prefectos parecía como si sólo se dirigiera a Rose.

Ambos, Rose y Al, asintieron con la cabeza, y Albus le dirigió una mirada asqueada a Scorpius Malfoy, Slytherin de 6º y Prefecto.

Lily no había sido prefecta, y no era de extrañar, pues seguía los mismos pasos que su hermano; muy inteligente y espabilada, pero desobediente y _traste _para ser nombrada Prefecta.

Rose dió un coscorrón cariñoso a Hugo...

- ¡Nene! ¿Quien se supone que va a cuidar de Gryffindor si no lo haces tu? -pues ese año a Hugo tambien le había llegado la placa dorada con una gran "P".

Los tres se pusieron rápidamente sus túnicas y sus placas. Los dos hermanos pelinegros se pusieron las suyas escarlatas y doradas mientras que la pelirroja Rose se preparó con la azul y plata. Era la única Weasley Ravenclaw, pero no le importaba en absoluto. Aborrecía las tradiciones y sus padres no se habían mostrado decepcionados cuando le tocó esa casa; lo único malo es que el resto del grupo esta en Gryffindor.

- ¡Los nuevos por aquí, porfavooooooor! -las estridentes voces de los Prefectos de quinto resonaban por todo el andén de Hogsmeade, mientras que las de los 6ºs eran más apagadas y desganadas y las de los séptimos ni se oían.

* * *

James Potter miraba con ¿envidia? a los novatillos de primero con 7 largos e interminables cursos por delante cuando se montaban en las barquitas que los llevarían a Hogwarts.

¿Interminables? No tanto a él se le terminaba ya... tenía qu escoger una carrera, hacer los EXTASIS, pasarlos... y comenzar en el _mundo de los adultos_. Siempre había fardado de no tenerle miedo a nada, pero ahora estaba aterrorizado. NO quería dejar Hogwarts. NO quería dejar sólo a Peeves y a sus trejemenejes. NO quería dejar la SC de Gryffindor. NO quería dejar de ser capitán de Quidditch. NO, NO Y NO. ¿Que pasa? ¿Eh? ¿No puede un niño de 17 añazos tener una perrencha? PUES YO SII!.

Daba igual, sacudió la cabeza para liberar todas esas ideas... siempre podría suspender a propósito... liberar todas esas ideas... o quedarse a escondidas... liberar todas esas ideas... o

- ¡¡Jaaaames!! -automáticamente se liberaron todas las ideas. Morgana, la Hufflepuff de 7º se le acercaba, para darle ¡dos besos! -que tal te ha ido todo? no he sabido nada de ti en todo el verano...

- Umh... -olé James, ese si que es un comentario inteligente... por qué siempre que se le ponía esa mujer delante no conseguía articular más de dos palabras seguidas - Hola... hola _Morgue_ . -Desde pequeñitos la había llamado asi, ni siquiera se acordaba ya de porqué, pero la llamaba así.

- Venga, vamos al Castillo, tendremos que aprovechar nuestro último año, ¿no te parece?

Eso era una incitación. SEGURO Y FIJO. Venga James, que se note que eres un león con dos pares de... narices.

...

...

...

¡Oleeee que beso! Así me gusta, Potter, que no desaproveches tu último año.

* * *

Menos mal que había nuevos Prefectos a los que se podía mangonear y que hacen adorablemente todo el trabajo que tu no quieres hacer. Y así, mientras Hugo, intruia muy amablemente a los novatos ella, su hermana, la que debería estar cuidando de él, se dedicaba a darse el lote detrás de un árbol. Se le escapó una risita nerviosa.

- ¿Que sucede, tesoro? Mucho tiempo sin probarme

- Muchísimo. -puse mis manos suavemente sobre su cuello y fui bajando lentamente hasta su duro trasero, mientras él me cogía a horcajadas y me apollaba contra el árbol. Un mínimo gemido salió de mi boca.

- Que rápido te excitas, preciosa -que mooono, siempre terminaba sus frases hacia mí con un adjetivo cariñoso. -¿tal vez sea que te produce placer el que tenga que ser en secreto?

Me reí nerviosamente de nuevo. La verdad es que tenía su puntito eso de tener que ir a la Sala de los Menesteres, para poder estar con él, o internarse en el Bosque Prohibido, como ahora...

- A quien se le diga que somos Prefectos... -me sacó las palabras de la boca. No sabía como era posible que pudiera aguantar conmigo así tanto tiempo sin cansarse.

- Cálla y bésame. -subí las manos de nuevo a su cabeza y la atraje hacia mí. Volví a gemir suavemente cuando sus labios pasaron por mi cuello hacia los pechos, besándolos con una suavidad extrema y una delicadeza tan sutíl...

- ¡¡ROOOOSE!!

NO conocía esa voz de sobra, sabía de quien era, llevaba escuchándola 16 largos e interminables años... lo increible era que estuviera ahí.

- No, Albus, no es lo que crees.

Me miraba con ojos desorbitados y los puños apretados. El chico que aún me sostenía dejó escapar una sonrísa de satisfacción, que se borró rápidamente al ver aparecer las lágrimas en mis ojos. Me abroché rápidamente y mal los botones de la camisa e intenté adecentarme el pelo. Él me bajó. Intenté acercarme a Al pero se alejó mientras yo me acercaba.

- En la vida, en la PUTA vida vuelvas a acercarte a mi, cerda de mierda.

Y se marchó. Allí me quedé yo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de pie en medio del bosque prohibido, mientras un brazo pasaba por mi espalda, consolándome.

* * *

_Bueeeno, es el primer cap, así que es el peor pues hay que hacer todas las presentaciones y demás... espero que os haya gustado de todas formas._

_Se lo dedico a Luna1415, que me enseñó esta página y que me dió las ganas para empezar a escribir mi fic de HP (L.)_

_Y bueno, dejad un RR, que no molesta y me haría mucha ilu saber que habeis leído la historia ;)_

_**!...SiNNa...!**_


	2. Problemas, problemas y problemas

_A veeer:_

_A Lu: La chica que me hizo empezar a leer el fic y que fue hoy mi beta xD_

_A Mary: que no me di cuenta que no había leido el séptimo y le puse el fan fic delante de los _fociños _xD_

_A Vane: Que tambien me ha firmado -, y ha sido la única persona del Expreso a la que se lo he enseñado xD_

_A x.kerosene: Que aquí tiene su próximo cap y espero que tambien le guste_

_Gracias por los RR chicas ;)_

* * *

Albus Severus Potter entró, lleno de ira en el Gran Comedor. Los colores de las casas le acogieron enseguida, pero se sentía tan sumamente traicionado por Rose...Se giró hacia la puerta y la vió entrar, con los ojos rojos de llorar. Sin decirles nada, ni a él ni a sus compañeros, fue a sentarse a la mesa azul, sin embargo él no iba detrás de ella, ni siquiera llegó luego.

Llevaba un sólo día en Hogwarts y ya se había complicado todo. Rose Weasley sabía que aquello no podía salir bien, pero sin embargo, seguía adelante con ello, y a causa de eso ahora Al no le hablaba y seguro que en aquel momento ya lo sabrían tambien James, Lily y Hugo... fijo. Notaba la mirada de su primo y mejor amigo clavada en su nuca hasta tal punto que se rascaba en ella, nerviosa.

Tengo que hablar con él.

Si, eso es lo que haría... no parecía tan difícil, por lo menos la teoría: levantarse de la mesa, acercarse a la de Gryffindor, esquivar miradas llenas de asco y un par de coles que le tirarían y decir: Albus, ven un momento, por favor. Ahora había que ponerlo en práctica.

Venga, Rosalie, que yo puedo!

Me acerqué a la mesa de Gryffindor...

Por extraño que parezca no hubo miradas odiosas ni coles hacia mi persona.

Me acerqué mas

- Este... ¿buenas noches?

Me di la vuelta y me fui

Bien. Maravillosa y extraordinariamente bien: un pedazo de pan.

Ademas, Al ni me había mirado...

Suspiré y volví a mi mesa, iba a comenzar la ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador y no se podía interrumpir. Pero **tenía** que hablar con Albus.

* * *

Un beso apasionado, y no muy duradero. Morgana me apartó, ligeramente y lo que me djio me cayó como un jarro de agua helada.

- James... yo... tengo novio...

NO lo podía creer. Esa timidez y esa incapacidad de articular palabras volvian a asomar. Luché por mantenerlas al margen un momento más.

- ¿Qui... Quien es? -el desgraciado de mierda ese.

Morgue dudaba si decírmelo o no

- Hugo

¿Cooomo? ¿Aquel renacuajo de 5º había cogido a _mi_ Morgana? ¿Y ese era de mi familia?

- Lo siento... _de verdad_

Y dicho eso se marchó.

Inenté relajarme y suspiré.

No debía matar a mi primo. No debía matar a mi primo. No debía matar a mi primo. No debía matar a mi primo. No debía matar a mi primo... pero ¿y si lo hacía?

Para cuando llegué al Gran Comedor la gente ya estaba saliendo de él. Felicidades James, día 10, ahora tambien te quedas sin cena. Esperé a que saliera alguien conocido que se mantuviera a una distancia prudencial de Albus.

Distinguí algunas caras, como la de la serpientilla esa de Scorpius, pero era como si estuviera en un mundito paralelo y no quisiera aceptar la realidad. Justo entonces, un largo cabello castaño pasó cerca de mi.

- Rose!

- James... -me miró. Rosalie tenía algo, era increible, pero parecía comprender mejor al resto de las personas que a ella misma. -problemas amorosos? -simplemente increible.

-Si... -entonces me fijé en sus ojos -Tu tampoco pareces estar increiblemente bien...

- Problemas amorosos... pero cuéntame tu.

- Es Morgue -las palabras salian solas. -está saliendo con tu hermano.

Rose parecía tan distante, rara...

- Oye... si ves a Albus, podrías decirle de mi parte que lo siento? Supongo que ya os habrá dicho porque...

Y se marchó.

* * *

Un rayo rojizo correteaba animadamente por el pasillo del séptimo piso, saludando a todo ser que se cruzara con ella. Era una chica permanentemente feliz. Envidia de muchos. Lily Potter, se ató su larguísimo cabello rojo en una rápida cola de caballo y bajó hasta el campo de Quidditch. Cogió su escoba y montó en ella. Estaba decidida a ser capitana de su grupo, pues desde hace algún tiempo, causado por la gran ambición que tenían los alumnos de Hogwarts por entrar en el equipo se había decidido hacer 3 equipos en cada casa: el tercero era con los alumnos de 2º y 3º; el segundo con los de 4º y 5º y el primer equipo constaba con varios jugadores de 6º y 7º entre los que estaba James, capitán. Cada equipo se enfrentaba con los equipos del mismo grupo. O sea, el tercer equipo de Gryffindor contra el tercero de Raveclaw, Slytherin y Hufflepuf. En total la casa que mas puntos consiguiera era la ganadora.

Y ella siempre quería seguir los pasos de su hermano. Había salido igual de traste que él y jugaba al deporte mágico incluso mejor. Así pues, dio una pequeña patada en el suelo y se elevó con la escoba. Sabía que tenía muchas posibilidades de ser capitana y lo deseaba infinitamente.

Encantó uno de los nuevos objetos de Quidditch que había; con el hechizo correcto podía formarse una especie de portero "de pega", ideal para una cazadora que quisiese entrenar sola.

Lanzó con fuerza una quaffle en dirección a uno de los aros pequeños, despistó completamente al portero-hechizo y sin embargo... ¡plop! Algo le dio a la bola impidiendo que entrara en el aro. Seguidamente el portero se desplomó como si el hechizo de Lily hubiera perdido toda su fuerza y la pelirroja cayó en picado hacia el suelo, sin hacer nada por evitarlo, aunque perfectamente consciente.

* * *

_¿En media hora en la Sala de los Menesteres?_

¿Como era posible que pudiera sentir todos los pecados capitales a la vez con solo nueve palabras y dos signos de interrogación?

Ira: Cabron de mierda... por tu culpa mi mejor amigo esta enfadado conmigo

Pereza: No pienso ir, estoy perfectamente aqui, al lado del fuego, lamentándome

Soberbia: Ja! ¿Quien es el para mandarme a MI? Lo que debería hacer era mandarlo a la mierda

Envidia: Claaaro, el se dedica a disfrutar de mi, sin problema alguno y cuando yo quiero disfrutar de él no puedo... y el pierde toda responsabilidad...

Avaricia: Pero está claro que puedo conseguirlos a los dos... ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo? Tengo que conseguirlos a los dos...

y, por supuesto, la odiada **Lujuria**: Ahora mismo le arrancaría la camisa a bocados, lo empotraría contra la pared de la Sala y le besaría hasta que mi carmín lo envolviera por completo...

¿Y la Gula? Bueno, realmente no sentía gula, pero daba igual... QUE ALGUIEN LLAME A UN CURA

Por supuesto, el último pecado fue el mas fuerte de todos. Cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada salí de la SC hacia aquel pasillo. Lo que no contaba era con encontrarme con Albus.

- Al... -susurré

Y él pasó de mi completamente.

Y volvió la soberbia: Ja! No tengo razones para comportarme así... si quiere que le pidan perdón que se lo pida a otro! Donde queda eso de que el amor no atiende a razones?

Despacio, muy despacio, caminé hasta la Sala de los Menesteres. Allí estaba él, con esa sonrisa de suficiencia que en ese momento odiaba... oih, por dios, que labios, ... yo odiaba... que dientes más blancos... son para comerme mejor... (NdlA: Esa frase se la dedico a mi Caperucita particular )... A ver, Rose, respira! Estabas diciendo que lo odiabas... ejem...

En cuanto llegué me besó suave y dulcemente, cogiendo mi mano con ternura y llevándome con suma delicadeza ha dentro. En cuanto oimos el "clic" de la pueta al cerrar él me atrajo hacia sí por la cintura y mientras me besaba me acercó hasta el sofá. Le desabotoné la camisa y el sonrió pícaramente mientras introducía sus frias manos por debajo de mi blusa. Le mordí suavemente el cuello e hizo lo propio. Con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón desbocado me tumbé completamente en el sillón y el se puso encima de mí. Nos besamos apasionadamente, recorriendo nuestros cuerpos con las manos mutuamente. Tambien él me sacó la camisa y pasó sus humedos labios por mi garganta, llegando hasta los pechos. Gemí de gusto. Era increible lo que aquel hombre me controlaba.

Volvió a subir hasta la oreja y me susurró

- Un año, tres meses y cinco dias...

Con una pasión desbocada que no sabía de donde venía lo agarré y le besé intensamente en la boca. Rodamos sillón abajo pero a ninguno de los dos nos importó. La Sala cambiaba y a nuestro alrededor se encendieron unas velitas y unas varillas de incienso como toda luz.

- ¿Que estamos haciendo? ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Su cara se tornó en aquella sonrisa pícara que tanto me gustaba y despues rió. Una risa cristalina y pura que hacía que mi corazón se saliera de mi pecho desnudo.

- Me refiero... en dos días puedo perderlo todo... a mis amigos, el puesto de Prefecta... tan sólo por estar cont...

- ¿El puesto de Prefecta? -me atajó él

Esta vez fui yo la que sonreí

- No creo que esté permitido estar semidesnuda en la Sala de los Menesteres con un tío tan sumamente encandador. -le dije sensualmente mientras mi lengua recorría su oreja.

- Además...

* * *

... Se está perdiendo Historia de la Magia y eso no era propio en Rose. Albus miró el sitio vacío a su izquierda, con cierto pesar ¿que habría ocurrido?

- Bueno, mes petits, -dijo una estridente voz femenina. Hacía verios años que la directora McGonagall hanía conseguido que Binns se retirase al ver que los alumnos salian del colegio sin saber quienes eran los magi. Ahora estaba contratada una mujer francesa a la que todos llamábamos Madamme Fomartí, y era una historiadora con renombre. - hoy empezaremos a hablar de la Época Oscura Moderna -el Prefecto de Gryffindor se encogió en su silla. Varias voces cuchichearon detras de él y algunas cabezas se giraron para mirarlo (ooohhh, un biiiicho x) ). -Ais, mes petits, sabía que os gustaría este tema. Pues así es, Era Oscura Moderna o Era de Voldemort.

Maldita profesora. Ahora narraría la vida de su padre y cómo venció al malo malísimo de Voldy-poo, pasando por el número de granos que tuvo en la cara para llegar a cómo fue la noche de bodas con su madre.

Ademas, la buena de la mujer interrumpia constantemente su discurso diciendo...

- ... Verdad, Albus?

- Mpf?

Pero a Albus no le dio tiempo a enterarse de lo que hablaba la profesora, pues el señor Lupin, nombrado el año pasado profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, entró presurosamente con un pálido James detrás. En casa, cuando cenaban todos juntos, estan acostumbrados a llamarle Ted, o Teddy le decía Ginny, pero en el colegio tenía que ser señor Lupin.

- Disculpe Madamme Fomartí, pero he de llevarma a Albus Severus Potter -¿COOOOMO? ¿ALBUS SEVERUS? NI SIQUIERA LOS PROFESORES LE LLAMABAN ASÍ... TENDRÍA QUE DECIRLE ALGO CUANDO ESTUVIERAN A SOLAS, (como se notaba que era un novatillo aún y que se le hacía raro estar sentado en la mesa horizontal del Gran Comedor)

- _Pog_ supuesto, ¿a ocurrido algo?-preguntó curiosa mientras AL recogía sus cosas y salía del aula.

- Si -dijo el profesor dejando a Albus muy inquieto ¿le habría pasado algo a Rose? ¿estaría bien? ¿estaría aquello relacionado con que no hubiera ido a clase?

* * *

_Bueeeno, en el próximo capítulo más, pero no mejor porque es imposible jaja (nah)_

_Y eso, espero que os haya gustado y dejadme un Review aunque sea echandome pestes que se agradece para los que no se les de bien la informática: al fondo de esta página hay un desplegable en el que está marcada la opción __Submit Review__ y al lado hay dos flechitas () le dais ahí, escribís vuestro nombre y comentario y le __dais a OK, Aceptar, Send o lo que ponga..._  
_Ya no teneis excusa para no dejarlo xDD _

**_(...SiNNa...)_**


End file.
